The Doctor & Benson
by herbutterflies
Summary: When Olivia Benson sees a man on the street she finds more than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Law & Order: SVU**

**I thought it was a good idea, mix a cop show with a time lord and his tardis.**

* * *

'Another day at work' thought Olivia as she looked over the body of the broken man. She sighed as she the crime scene. 'The usual,' her mind wondered. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. Elliot was behind her, she jumped silently not realizing she wasn't alone.

"Liv, you alright?" asked Elliot removing his hand back to his pocket.

"Yeah, sorry just day dreamed" she replied quickly, trying to get back to work. "What have we got?"

"Alex Demitry. He's thirty one and owns the shop around the corner. No signs of force and no forensics. This guys was sneaky." said Elliot reading off his notepad.

"What next?" She said looking around the scene, down to the left was a group of onlookers, the people that say they were at the scene just to get on TV. She completely missed what Elliot said as she noticed a man in the group. He was tall and had short brown hair; he was wearing black rimmed glasses and was wearing a brown pin stripe suit. For some reason Olivia was drawn to him, she felt like there was something different about him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

"Liv? Did you even hear what I said?" he said with a angry tone.

"Sorry Elliot. What did you say?"

"I said that have to go talk to the parents." he said, the anger turned into a tone of sadness. She looked back at the group and the man was gone, she knew that he was involved.

She hated this part of her job, telling people the bad news. You would get a different reaction each person you told it to, some people would start crying, some would just go into denial and shut them out and you would get the occasional people who were realived, this family was one of the sad group.

"I'm sorry for your loss; I promise we will do everything to find out who did this." Elliot said handing a tissue over to Alex's mother. Olivia stood in the corner and looked around at the photos.

"Did Alex have any girlfriends?" she asked turning back to the family.

"None that I knew of" said the mother between sniffles.

"Any Enemies?" asked Elliot.

"Alex did tell me of one guy, I believe his name was James, yes that's right, James Lukas."

"Thank you for everything, we will tell you if we find anything" Elliot said, leading Olivia out of the room. Olivia was out of it, she was daydreaming and couldn't stop thinking about the man she saw.

"Liv what is going on with you, you are all over the place." Elliot asked. 'She was his partner' he thought 'she would tell me'.

"Yesterday," she looked at him, he had a confused face on "Did you see a man with short brown hair and a brown suit on?"

"No, why?"

"Don't worry" she sighed. They walked over to the car, she opened the door and hopped in. She looked out the front window and she saw him, the man from yesterday. She jumped out of the car and ran to the man who she was losing. She could hear Elliot yell at her but she kept running. He turned on corner and she followed, he disappeared. She caught her breath and looked around, now where to be seen, 'great' she thought 'lost him'. She started to walk back out of the alley when she something, just out the corner of her eye she saw it, a blue box. She walked back a few steps, looked around and walked down the alley. In front of her was a blue 1940's police box. 'History.' she thought 'the one thing I failed at the academy and it finally comes into use. Great'. She walked closer to it and walked around it, what was it doing in the middle of New York City.

"What the?"

* * *

**Like it or Hate it. Please Review.**

**:DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order: SVU or Doctor Who**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_She walked back a few steps, looked around and walked down the alley. In front of her was a blue 1940's police box. 'History.' she thought 'the one thing I failed at the academy and it finally comes into use. Great'. She walked closer to it and walked around it, what was it doing in the middle of New York City._

_"What the?"_

Her mind was racing, why was there a police box and why was she frozen in amazement. Olivia paced around it, it was small but it felt amazing. She walked closer and placed a hand on it, it was a blue police box and she defianty not in a good place right now.

"Olivia!" She heard her name ring out of the alley way. 'Elliot,' she thought, 'he must want to know why I raced away from the car. She turned around and ran out of the alley, taking a brief look back at the police box. Elliot's car was parked outside of the alleyway and Elliot was starting to get out. Olivia raced back to the car.

"Where'd you go? Got a bit worried back there. You okay? You look like you saw a ghost" he chuckled.

"I'm fine. Just drop it." She said pulling herself into the car.

* * *

He didn't understand why the TARDIS would drop him off in the middle of new york city, what did she expect him to find. He had wondered around for about five minutes before he noticed something, a noise and then a yell. He ran as fast as his feet would take him to the scene, when he arrived the police had already sealed off the area. He sighed and waited hoping he could look at it when they were finished. He wondered, "Do I use the psychic paper on them or will they know a fake cop immediately?" he didn't take his chances lightly knowing how close humans got when at work. He stood in the crowd, and slighty, leaned on a wall for balance. He watched as a female cop looked directly at him, he froze. She had seen him and not run away, not been horrified, she had stood and watched him. He walked away from the scene and back to the TARDIS. Once inside he started to search for her.

_Olivia Benson, partner: Elliot Stabler. _

He sighed as he looked into the sercuity camera and saw Olivia a gasp and outside. He realized what was happening start away. 'I do not need another companion, okay?' he yelled at the TARDIS. He looked back at the screen and saw that she wasn't running away, she was checking it out. She then suddenly ran off, he watched the screen as a black blob started to follow her, blobbing past the camera. "Not good" he thought grabbing his sonic screwdriver and running after her.

* * *

At the station she was trying not to blow up. She was trying her hardest to control herself after what she suspected was something she wasn't meant to see. She closed her eyes for a second and tried again to control herself. She suddenly felt a small vibration in her pocket, she pulled out her phone to answer.

"Benson" she answered in her normal way.

"Thank god for that, took me ages to learn to use this phone book. Thanks a lot 21st century." She listened to a stranger on the other end.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry about me, could you please meet me in the bullpen."

"Who is this?" She started to get impatient.

"We can explain that later but you are in danger."

"So going with a total stranger who I have never seen is much better than staying here" She laughed looking around the office.

"Look above you" the man said and the call stopped. She was terrified, but not in the normal way, in the nervous 'what the hell' way. She looked above her as a ghost like blob appeared above her. She felt a arm grab her. pulling her out of her chair. She looked at the man and reconised him, the man from the crime scene. The blob started to quickly descend on her and the man yelled at her still bracing onto her arm.

"RUN!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Time:_

__

"Look above you" the man said and the call stopped. She was terrified, but not in the normal way, in the nervous 'what the hell' way. She looked above her as a ghost like blob appeared above her. She felt a arm grab her. pulling her out of her chair. She looked at the man and reconised him, the man from the crime scene. The blob started to quickly descend on her and the man yelled at her still bracing onto her arm.

"RUN!"

* * *

Olivia and The Doctor ran, Olivia managed to get in front of him and the doctor kept behind yelling which way to go next. They managed to run through a door and into a building, The doctor looked outside and saw that they had lost the blob. Olivia was confused, a couple of seconds ago she had been talking on the phone to a stranger, then she saw something that she knew couldn't be real and now this man was standing next to her that had saved her life (She believed he had).

"Good, it's gone." the man walked up to Olivia and shone a blue light from this machine. She tried to move back but he followed. "I wonder why it needs you?"

"Who are you?" she asked. The man stopped the light and put the thing away. The held out his hand and she shook it.

"I'm the doctor"

"Doctor Who?"

"Just the doctor. And you are?"

"Olivia Benson, Special Victims Unit" she said. "What was that?"

"That thing was a alien." he smiled. She frowned and looked confused.

"You have got to be joking me."

"You little humans always doubting." he shook his head at Olivia. "If I told you it's name you won't be able to pronounce it so I just call it blobby. Silly name but ferocious thing. Likes sucking the life out of people." The doctor pulled out his machine and shone the light around the room.

"Wait, you don't think that that **alien **killed Alex Demitry?"

"Most possibly." The doctor ran out of the room to see if it was back. Olivia took this time to think things over.

'Okay, I'm being chased by a alien called blobby. And this man, the doctor, is who exactly?' she thought. The doctor ran back into the room, Olivia went over and grabbed his arm and started to drag him to the 1-6.

"Oi, what are you doing?" The doctor said in his British accent.

"Taking you to the precinct."

* * *

The SVU gang sat at their desks, it had been a slow day. One unknown death and heaps of smaller cases. Elliot sat and wondered were Olivia had gotten off to. As soon as he thought of that he heard Olivia's voice yelling down the hall way.

_"You have to come in and tell them." yelled Olivia._

_"I don't have to do anything, if they know it puts everyone at risk. It's best I do this alone."_

_"You don't have to, we can help."_

_"Trust me, I have had enough people helping to to know when it's best to go alone."_

_"Just come in."_

_"Fine, but I'm not going to like it."_

_"You don't have to."_

Elliot saw as Olivia and a man walked into the office, the man, wearing a brown pinstripe suit and converses stood next to Olivia. He felt a slight jealously but fought to keep it in control. Olivia led the man in who looked angry.

"Liv, we're you been. Haven't seen you in a while." asked Elliot still glaring at the man. The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes, he knew Elliot's type.

"I went for a walk." she said, walking over to her desk. The man followed her.

"Who's he." Elliot asked, the man kept looking at Olivia and then to the window.

"I am the Doctor. You must be Elliot, Olivia told me about you." The doctor stuck his hand out but Elliot didn't move, the doctor pulled his hand in slowly. He looked out the window and saw a blobby floating past the window. The Doctor grabbed Olivia and pulled her out of the precinct. Elliot grabbed his things and followed.


End file.
